Start - The Suburb
Summary This level is the first and most simple level of Does Not Commute. You start off 60 seconds and if the time runs out, its GAME OVER. The game is simple, drive a car to point A to B, but when you drive the next car, the car you just drove is present and you'll have to dodge that car and soon it becomes traffic chaos! You drive mopeds to speed boats to garbage trucks to forklifts, you drive them all, plan ahead and don't be late! This level consists of approximately 23 houses, 16 are small and 7 are bigger, a barn house with a hay pile and tires, a "Crazy Bob" gas station, 4 dirt roads, lots of trees, a river, a lot of streets and 13 vehicles and drivers. The time of the day rapidly changes in this level from possibly late night to an early rainy morning. Among the drivers are Dentist Charles Schneider, Postwoman Betty, Mrs. Mayfield, Mrs. Beck, Ambulance driver(it did not say the name of the driver of the ambulance), Ice cream man Hernandez, Mr. Baker, Ms. Santiago, Mr. Turner, Garbage man Dwayne, the man who calls himself Mr. Lee, Mrs. Clemons and the last of the thirteen, Julia. The next level is The City. You get introduced to several characters and there interests and hobbies, we have Dentist Charles Schneider simply heading to work at his clinic, but already intrigue and drama, that raunchy Mr. Beck and Postwoman Betty. WOW, who would've known!? And he's wearing leopard-patterned underpants? Well, Mrs. Beck knows now, unfortunately. Well, let's hope that ambulance got there on time and didn't encounter any reckless and wayward drivers along the way. We have Mrs. Mayfield, who suffers from her husband's peculiar obsession with Yorkshire Terriers. We have Ice cream man Hernandez, off to buy some rodenticide I see, but what would he need that for?? We have Advertiser Mr. Baker, smart, clever and great at rhyming and all about promotions or as he puts it "Less emotions, more promotions!", no wonder he got the job. We have School Bus Driver Ms. Santiago who, sadly, has to put up with noisy and rowdy kids every day, gee, I feel bad for her. We have Mr. Turner, the leisure driver and binocular owner, who on a daily basis, spies on everyone in the neighborhood, wonder what he's seen recently, Mr. Beck wearing leapord patterned underpants? We have Garbage man Dwayne, who harbors a secret admiration for Mrs. Beck close to heart, even keeping a crumpled photo of her from a trash can, probably the Beck's trash can. We have Mr. Lee, or at least his impersonator, who's been fooling everyone into thinking he's Mr. Lee. We have Mrs. Clemons, who believes her husband possessed a car, wonder where's she getting this info. Finally, we have Julia, who seems she doesn't like to work and plans to call in sick, wonder if that would work. The story goes as follows: # Dentist Charles Schneider leaves his house and heads to his clinic on Glower Boulevard.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car1.jpg # Postwoman Betty is very efficient, so she always has time to stop and see Mr. Beck.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car2.jpg # Mrs. Mayfield is late to the office. Her husband kept her with his constant talk of Yorkshire Terriers this morning.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car3.jpg # Mrs. Beck is on her way back home. She forgot her keycard to the office. How clumsy!http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car4.jpg # The ambulance is on its way to the Beck's house. There's been an accident.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car5.jpg # Ice cream man Hernandez is on his way to the general store to buy rodenticide.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car6.jpg # Advertiser Mr. Baker drives to work whispering the same slogan to himself every morning . "Less emotions, more promotions!"http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car7.jpg # School bus driver Ms. Santiago thinks the best thing about the kids being loud is that no one can hear you cry.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car8.jpg # Leisure driver and binocular owner Mr. Turner knows a little bit about everyone in the neighborhood. Today he learned how enthusiastic Mr. Beck is about leopard-patterned underwear.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car9.jpg # Garbage man Dwayne has been collecting the garbage in this neighborhood for quite some time. Three years ago, he found a crumpled photo of Mrs. Beck in a trashcan. He has kept it in his wallet ever since.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car10.jpg # Everyone thinks the man driving this car is Mr. Lee, but Mr. Lee is long gone. Lord knows who this man is, but he looks and talks like Mr. Lee, and that's good enough for most people.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car11.jpg # Widowed Mrs. Clemons is certain that the ghost of her husband has possessed a car. Like every time on this day of the week, she's off to see an expert in the matter.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car12.jpg # Julia makes her way to work in the city. She doesn't particularly enjoy it. In fact, she's thinking about heading back home to call in sick.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_0_car13.jpg Unlocks On the tenth car, you unlock the first out of three power-ups called TURBO, which increases speed, enabling you to reach your destination quicker but gives you less traction(handling), which leaves you unable to take sharp turns and slide into tight spaces. When to use TURBO: You should use TURBO if: * The car you are driving is SLOW and takes up a lot of time to drive. * You are LOW on time and you can't reach any extra time before the timer runs out. * You want to outrun a faster car which crashes into you. * You want to get to get extra time faster. * You are planning on going into open space, where there is lot of room to drift, which helps you enter tight spaces. * You are driving one of the first couple of cars, but you CAN use it on other cars too. * You know you can handle TURBO on any kind of car. * You can resist the temptation to crash into things at high speeds. * You want to preserve as much time as you can. * You want to reach point B quicker of the next checkpoint quicker. When NOT to use TURBO: You should NOT use TURBO if: * The car you are driving is already FAST enough and you are already having a hard time controlling it. * You have LOTS of time and crashing at the extent of TURBO is just wasting it. * You are planning to go through tight spaces which won't give you any space to drift out of it. * You are driving one of the LAST couple of cars which leaves you to dodge a lot of cars. * You can't handle TURBO all that well just yet. * You know that your route is very crammed with cars and you don't drift all over the place and crash into them. * You are low on time, BUT you can reach an extra time VERY quickly but it's in a tight space, otherwise, use TURBO or don't. * You just can't stop crashing or resist the temptation to crash at high speeds. * If you rage easily (No Offence intended) because you just keep crashing, then TURBO is NOT for you. Definitely. * If you want to have a better chance of beating the game because TURBO doesn't technically "increase" your chances of beating the game. Hidden Time Bonuses There are two hidden time bonuses in this level: 1.Under the bridge: There is a 10+ time bonus under the bridge where Postwoman Betty and Garbage man Dwayne start. You will see a glowing light of orange under the bridge, indicating a time bonus. The most suitable car to get this time bonus is Ice cream man Hernandez because he starts exactly next to the bridge and you are able to continue on to his destination with no U-turns. Other cars can get it, but Hernandez is the most suitable.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsu9oh4vCRU Mrs. Clemons can also get it, as it is right under her destination, but the turns are very sharp. 2.In the barn: There is another 10+ time bonus inside the farmhouse next to the path where Mrs. Beck and Mrs. Clemons start. You will see a orange light glowing from within the barn, indicating a time bonus. The most suitable car to get this time bonus is Julia because the barn is near the next checkpoint and Julia can drive through the barn, while on her way to the next level. Others can get it, but Julia is the most suitable because she heads to the next level and can easily drive through the barn.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QTbL0iigKI Secret Radio Commercial 1.Robert "Crazy Bob" Foley radio commercial for "TURBO" If you slide the red line on your screen over the "Crazy Bob" gas station, it will start playing the radio commercial for "TURBO". This can get you an achievement for discovering a hidden radio ad. The radio commercial is a product of "Crazy Bob"'s. I'll just assume that Mr. Baker was the one who concocted the script for this advertisement as he is an advertiser after all. The dialogue for the commercial goes as follows: "Ladies and gentlemen, here at "Crazy Bob"'s, we understand what you're going through." "Sometimes you just can't go as fast as you like." "Perhaps a bit of speed is exactly what you need." (Vroom vroom vroom) "So come and yourself a turbo." (Vroom vroom vroom) "That's the sound of my turbo" "Make you car go faster, then you'll be the master" "Come and get yourself some "Crazy Bob"'s turbo." "Vroom, vroom vroom!" "That's right get a turbo!" "Vroom, vroom vroom!" "I want you to have a turbo!" "Just step on the gas and you don't feel bad!" "So come to "Crazy Bob"'s and get yourself a turbo!" (Vroom!) "Turbo technology may light you on fire." So basically, if you use TURBO, your car can possibly catch on fire (Isn't that inconvenient?), though this has never really happened yet, but it's only a matter of time! "Crazy Bob" should prepare for a major lawsuit some day, if this incident should happen.Category:Levels